


Taking

by Xnbun



Category: Spider-Man (Ultimateverse), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Aaron's POV, Dark Aaron Davis, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulation, That means there are some not nice thoughts in here, Uncle/Nephew Incest, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 18:17:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xnbun/pseuds/Xnbun
Summary: A darker look at Aaron's character in relation to Miles, and Jefferson.





	Taking

**Author's Note:**

> Just another short thing. Aaron here fits more into the comicsverse but you can read it whichever way you like, I took from both and changed things around. Nothing too explicit I don't think. Heed the warnings, this isn't a nice look at this relationship. Send hate if you hate it, or a nice comment if you like it. ;)

It was always so thrilling, doing something he wasn’t supposed to, taking things he wasn’t supposed to, that weren’t his to take. He was good at it. Really good. Made a decent living. He missed the days he and his brother were a team, before he’d started a family and decided he was suddenly too good for that life. Too good for his own brother. 

It made his blood boil, Jeff and his high and mighty attitude. Acting like he was so much better, a good guy, a cop, an upholder of justice. A traitor is what he was. Aaron had saved his life, and what had he gotten in return? A holier than thou attitude and a demand to keep away from his family. Away from Miles, his brother’s precious son. Jeff wanted Aaron to have no part in Miles' life, had told him so many times to ‘stay away’ from Miles. He didn't want his perfect son corrupted, like even being in the same room would dirty him somehow. He didn't use such harsh words, just told him to leave his family alone, but his meaning was clear. He thought he and his precious family were better than him, too good for his rotten brother. 

If only Jeff could see his innocent little Miles now, no longer his and no longer so innocent. 

He had the kid begging underneath him, pleading for the most wicked things. Things a kid his age shouldn't even know about. But here he was, laid out on his Uncle's bed, sweat shined and chest heaving, pupils blown wide under lowered lashes looking like sin personified.

Aaron had him exactly where he wanted. Really he should thank his brother, the strict righteousness which drove them apart all those years ago had slowly driven away his son. Away from his father and to him. A sympathetic ear, a shoulder to cry on, a friend to laugh with. no judgement, and no limits. He’d always made sure to give the kid all those things he was not allowed at home. Sweets for dinner, all the cola he could drink, any movie he wanted. Let him stay up past bedtime, let him sleep in as long as he pleased. Sure Miles wasn’t even supposed to be there, but the kid had gotten good at sneaking around under his dad’s nose. He’d lie and say he was at a friend’s house for a sleepover, and Jeff would suspect nothing. In his eyes Miles was still his obedient son, who never lied and never misbehaved. 

Aaron supposed Jeff was probably right to keep him from Miles, but really it was his fault for being such a hard-ass. Hold people to such a high standard, squeeze them so tight, and it’s only a matter of time before they slip away. Jeff knows this but he’d still find a way to blame him, that was who he was. And really that was all he was doing, helping Miles get away from who his father wanted him to be, and towards who he really was inside. He just needed a push. If there was any doubt in his mind that Miles was born to be his, the sight before him would have erased it. Miles begged so prettily, who was he to deny him? 

He took him there on the rumpled sheets of his bed, like so many times before. He was a thief, and taking things he shouldn’t was what he did.


End file.
